


Duvet

by argonautic



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Yes I have a kink for mornings after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: “Er…  We’ll talk about it later, ok?”
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Duvet

Jeremy is awake, lying under the duvet. The light in the room is too bright to keep his eyes open; he has tried to, instinctively, but squinted right after, as the morning sun was piercing his pupils. He begins to stretch, sluggishly, one side at time, one muscle at time, both to keep a list of those that ache and to dedicate himself to that sort of ritual as long as possible, to avoid acknowledging the snoring presence next to him. 

He soon loses count of the sore parts, muscles, bones, whatever they are; it’s easier to assume that everything hurts, and it’s only right considering the kind of activities he’s been engaged in last night - his mate is still sleeping soundly, but he’s going to deal with the same problems once he’ll wake up, Jeremy is sure. He pulls away the duvet and tries to sit on the edge of the mattress all in one move, that comes out way less smoothly than he planned.

He groans while stretching again, jolting at a stich at his lower back that adds up to the rounded sum of aches he’s made before. While he is giving his spine a moment to recover before getting up, he notices that the snoring has stopped. 

“James”, he mumbles. 

“Ngk”. 

Jeremy leans forwards and turns his head to look behind his shoulder, and sees that the concise reply has come from a bulky tangle, made up by a whole man and half a duvet, that takes up the other side of the bed, with an end fraying in grey locks scattered on the pillow. 

He lets slip out a feeble snort at the odd scene, then finally stands up, only to linger there on the bedside rug, naked and unsteady. He’s pondering his first step towards the lavatory when the rustle of the linen he hears makes him glance back at the bed. Jeremy sees the duvet unravelled, just enough for James to have turned towards him, seemingly drowsy yet sharply staring at him through half-closed eyes. 

The sight of James, dishevelled and pinkish against the white sheet, calls to mind images from the night just passed; they flash before Jeremy’s eyes, disorganized and blurred, but still making something inside him grow warmer, climbing up from his stomach to form a lump in his throat.

He swallows, and scratches his nose, like he’s pushing up a pair of glasses he’s not wearing, focusing on his own hand while doing it. He then turns his gaze back on James, who is still looking at him, steadily, and Jeremy knows what he’s waiting for. He closes his eyes for a moment, like a slow-motion blink, before reassuring him:

“Er… We’ll talk about it later, ok?” 

He takes James’s almost undetectable nod as a yes and moves to the lavatory, while James snuggles back under the duvet, curling up on his side. 


End file.
